Alternatif Rutinler
All of the games in the main series except have alternate routines that can be unlocked or purchased in-game. Types of Alternate Choreographies *'Contest Winners': For , Ubisoft held a contest allowing players to create their own choreography to When I Grow Up. The top 3 were allowed to come to Ubisoft and have their choreographies go through the process as regular choreographies (these can be found under "Extras"). *'Extreme versions': These are choreographies where the coach moves very quickly and does more complex moves. In the difficulty is 3 and the effort is 3; in the difficulty is 4; in the difficulty is Hardest; and in the difficulty is Extreme and the effort is Intense. *'Sweat versions': This is where the coach does moves that are meant for working up a sweat. There is one in the main game for , where six DLC songs can be thought of as sweat versions. There are no sweat choreographies in Just Dance 4, but there are 10 in , one being a DLC and another being a Uplay reward (The latter is on the main game on the Wii.) *'Hold My Hand': This is a mode only available for Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3 .Two players share a Wii remote or PlayStation move remote. There can be up to 5 players with 4 remotes. There are two in Just Dance 3 and one in Just Dance 4. *'Line Dance': This is where three people do line dancing. All three people do the same moves in Just Dance 4, and it is treated as a Solo mode of sorts. It later made a reappearance in Just Dance 2016, but as a Trio routine. *'With a/an _____': This is where a dancer dances with a certain object. Can be difficult for the Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3 due to the need for a remote. Sometimes the remote has to be treated as the object. Just Dance 4 has two of these and Just Dance 2014 has one. *'Themed Alternates': These were introduced in and have a specific theme to them. *'On-Stage Mode': These are exclusive to and have a lead dancer that lip-syncs the song and two back-up dancers. Lyrics appear in the top middle during gameplay (positioned normally in World Dance Floor). This was split off into Trio routines and Sing-Along modes in later installments. *'Fanmade': Introduced in , this is where someone makes their own choreography and sends it to Ubisoft. Unlike the contest winners this does not receive any special effects and the high score saves. *'Sing-Along Mode': These were introduced in . The lyrics appear at the top center of the screen instead of the usual bottom left. The coaches of these routines can be seen lip-syncing to the song. *'VIPMADE': This is where a celebrity or person relevant to the song dances the choreography in lieu of the regular dancer. *'Community Remix': Similar to Just Dance VIP but rather than a celebrity it is a combination of several different average players' videos. 'Contest Winners' See also: When I Grow Up Ubisoft had a contest allowing players to create their own choreography for When I Grow Up. The top 3 were allowed to come to Ubisoft and have their choreographies go through the same process as regular choreographies. These can be found under "Extras". In , all the Alternate routines have to be unlocked through the Mojo system, which gives one as a prize for reaching a certain amount. The only exceptions are Barbra Streisand s Extreme Version (which requires a code) and I Was Made For Lovin’ You s Sweat Version (which requires Uplay on compatible consoles with this feature). Extreme Extreme routines debuted in with a difficulty of 3 and an effort of 3. However, many songs such as Pump It have the same rating. * It can be unlocked by pressing UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT at the title screen for Just Dance 3 (Note: This method will not work for the PlayStation 3, as it cannot be unlocked.) Hold My Hand *An (NX) means that the routine is not available on the Xbox 360. Sweat See also: Just Sweat There is only one Sweat routine in . * A (U) indicates this is unlocked via Uplay on Uplay consoles and through normal gameplay on the Wii. has various Extremes and Alternates. Like in its preceeding title, the Mojo system is what allows players to unlock them; however, when the Mojo gauge is full, the game triggers the Wheel of Gifts, which picks an Alternate randomly. 'Extreme Versions' 'Line Dance' *Note that there is only one pictogram instead of three and that there are no Gold Moves. *This is not available on the Wii. *This is treated as a Solo mode, since there are single-person pictograms. 'Alternate Versions' *A "(U)" indicates this is unlocked via Uplay for Uplay consoles and via the Wheel of Prizes on the Wii. *A "(T)" indicates that the routine was later given an official theme in later games. 'With An Object' 'Hold My Hand' Not available on the Xbox 360 *'*' - Indicates that this song is covered. *WP - This routine is exclusive to the Wii, Wii U and PlayStation 3 *Unlike , the routine had multiple different coaches holding each others hands, instead of just two. In , Alternate routines have to be unlocked with a virtual currency called Mojocoins. Battles cost 10 Mojocoins, Extremes and On-Stage routines cost 25 and all the other Alternates cost 50. The only exception to this system is Follow The Leader s Sweat Version, which can be unlocked via Uplay on consoles compatible with it, as well as Pound The Alarm, Applause and #thatPOWER''s Alternates, which are all DLC s. * A (NW) indicates that the routine is not available on Wii. * A (U) indicates that the routine can be unlocked via Uplay (except for the Wii, where it can be regularly unlocked with Mojo). * A (DLC) indicates that the routine is a DLC. 'Sweat' 'Extreme' 'On-Stage' '6 Player' *Note: the Six-Player version is only available on the Xbox One and is marked as the Classic version. The original version, with four coaches, is marked as "Alternate". 'With An Object' 'Themed Alternates' *Note: ''Applause has no theme; it is simply marked as "Alternate". The title, however, is "Applause (Official Choreo by Richy Jackson)". Like in , Alternate routines in have to be unlocked while playing the game (except for Let It Go s Sing-Along, which is a DLC). Region-exclusive Alternates are introduced here, with Papaoutai s African Dance being exclusive to Europe and Till I Find You s VIP being exclusive to the NTSC region. * A (PAL) indicates that the routine is only available in the PAL version of the game. * A (EX) indicates that this alternate was renamed to Extreme Version in Just Dance Unlimited. * A © indicates that the routine is treated as Classic in the game. * A (DLC) indicates that the routine is a DLC. 'Themed Alternates' 'Fitness' Sweat mode was re-named "Fitness". It has the same characteristics as Sweat Versions. 'Sing-Along' Sing-Along mode replaces On-Stage mode. It can simply be a different choreography with the lyrics in the top middle or it can be a Trio where the lead "sings" while the others are back-up dancers. Just Dance VIP *A (WDF) indicates that these VIP dancers are on World Dance Floor. *A © indicates that this VIP can be found in the classic version of the song. *An (FB) indicates that the VIP dance had a bug (no score) but it has been fixed. *An (N) indicates that the routine is only available in the NTSC region. *An (X) indicates that the VIP dance was removed (excluding those affected by the November 2018 server shutdown). *A (B) indicates that the mode was going to make an appearance, but it was later canceled. Community Remix * A (X) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed from all consoles and it is unknown if it will show up again. Community Remix is currently available for: s methods of unlocking Alternate routines changes between the 7th-Gen and the 8th-Gen versions. In the former, they are simply unlocked through gameplay (like in its predecessor), while they have to be unlocked by paying a certain amount of Mojocoins in the latter. All Alternates are available in both and Now. The Community Remixes, instead, were featured in the latter for a short period of time, and then they were removed. It is unknown if they will be readded. Extreme Versions Themed Alternates * A (W/8) indicates that the routine is exclusive to Wii and 8th Gen Consoles. Community Remix Exactly like the previous title, Alternate routines are unlocked through gameplay on 7th-Gen and with Mojocoins on 8th-Gen. Except for DADDY, all the Alternate routines in are featured in and . Extreme Versions Themed Alternates A (X) indicates that this alternate was scrapped from the game and cannot be accessed. Community Remix * A (7) indicates that the Community Remix is also available in the 7th-Gen version of the game. VIPMADE In , VIP routines return under the name of "VIPMADE". They are exclusive to , and they can only be played in the country the celebrity comes from. * A (JD2016) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . * A (JD2) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . In the 8th-generation version of , all the alternate routines have to be unlocked through the Gift Machine, which costs 100 Mojocoins per spin. All the alternates are available on and . Extreme Versions Themed Alternates Kids Mode *An (S) indicates that this song is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. In the 8th-generation version of , there are two different ways to unlock Alternates. In order to unlock an Extreme Version, players have to score Superstar (11000 points) or higher to unlock; the other Alternate routines, instead, have to be unlocked through the Gift Machine, which costs 100 Mojocoins per spin. Extreme Versions Themed Alternates Kids Mode * A (JD2016) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . ''VIPMADE'' *A (JD2018) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . *A (USA) indicates that this VIPMADE was exclusive to the USA until December 20th 2018. *A (IT) indicates that this VIPMADE was excluaive to Italy until December 20th 2018. *An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. Extreme Versions Themed Alternates Fanmade Routines *A (JD2014) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . *A (JD4) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . *A (JD2016) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . *A (JDU) indicates that the Classic routine of the song is from . NOTE: the Fanmade for This Is How We Do cannot be played on via 2017 and later games. Community Remixes NOTE: all the routines listed below have been removed from the game. Gallery Jd 2018 Gift Machine 14.jpeg| ’s Alternate Routines as seen in the Gift Machine. References Site Navigation es:Rutinas Alternativas en:Alternate Routines Kategori:Game Features Kategori:Just Dance 2 Kategori:Just Dance 3 Kategori:Just Dance 4 Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Kategori:Just Dance Now Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Kategori:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Kategori:Just Dance 2020